The Living Hell
by WIERD101
Summary: This is a story where Bella is Badass and she hunts vampires. But when she goes to Forks to live with her father, will that all change? Will she settle down and make peace with the vampire? Or will this make her more determined?
1. Chapter 1! The stuff's on my profile!

**This is the first Chapter! Hope you like it! =D**

* * *

The Living Hell

Chapter 1:

I stood there face to face with evil incarnate looking at me with a fire in his eyes, his red eyes gleamed at me as if I couldn't win the fight, while his friend was over in the corner of the storage shed in muddled pieces burning and dead, while he's trying to have a go at me. We circled around each other for awhile until I seen an opening and I kicked out with my right leg and connected to his hip and he went sprawling to the left and fell through the wall. He went to run at me, but I ran forward and flung my sword out of its sheath and swung backwards and then spun in a circle on the spot and swung the sword into the side of his neck and the sword went straight through and his head fell off, straight off his head. I looked down at the head, while the body ran around like a headless chicken. I strike my sword out and got the headless body in heart and it fell to the ground in a heap, I picked up the body and head and put it in with the other dead vampire. When everything was burning I calved 'This kitten has claws' into the wall and then calved three straight diagonal lines '\ \ \' it looked like a scratch. I ran out of the storage shed and made my way to the airport where I'd be taking a flight to Port Angeles and then getting a cab to Forks.

I ran into the entrance and placed my stuff in my carry on bag and put my bags on the bag loft where it'd take the bags onto a separate plane, I was just in time. I showed the lady my ticket and now I had to go through one of those buzzing electronic devices that can tell if you have anything metal on you, except I won't be going through it. I looked around and nobody was looking my way, the cameras were pointing at a different angle and not at me. I seen the guards standing there, hands behind their backs. I walked around to the left wall and nobody was there because it was closed. I placed my on bag over the other side, making sure my weapons wouldn't rattle and I slid under the tiny gap and army crawled to the other side of the gates. I quickly grabbed my carry on bag and looked around and then walked off. No camera had seen me, no one had witnessed what I just did and I went in like a fly on a wall, blending in with the crowd.

I walked to the stairs and I ascended the stairs and then went to my flight that I was going on. I found the flight and I walked up the stairs and showed the flight attendant my ticket and went to go find my seat and sat down next to a man that was probably obese, he had a red face and he started farting. I looked at him, disgust written all over my seat, I turned away as the stench came towards me. I grabbed my anaesthetic put of my bag and put it in his arm, in second he was out of it. Nobody seen what I had done and if they did, I'd have to do the same to them. The flight attendant started talking about safety while on the plane and what happens if it crashed or landed in water, I decided not to listen and I gazed out the window. My died was in a car accident and my dad lived in Forks, so now I have to go there. My Gran got killed by a vampire, and my Aunt. My Grandpa got turned into a vampire and my baby cousin did, too.

I looked out the window the whole flight, looking at the water and the clouds beneath me.

When it was time to descend I leaned towards the window and looked out, only to see the snow coming towards us. I seen the snow come closer, closer and closer and then the wheels touched the surface. I leaned back in my chair and got my carry on bag and stood up as the plane stopped. The man next to me woke up and I walked away. I knew what I looked like and I didn't care. I had dark brown wavy hair, big full lips-I got told they were like plums, big brown eyes, and I was a D-cup in bra sizes, I was thin-supermodel thin. I probably had a black eye or something, but who cares.

I got off the plane, got my luggage, and found a cab and told them the address of Charlie-my father, and then he drove off.

When we got to Charlie's, I handed the driver the money and told him to keep the change. I got my luggage and walked to the door. I knocked and it opened.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding shocked. I shrugged one shoulder and gave him a half smile.

"Hey dad," I said and moved forward into the room. I looked around and see that he had pictures of me all from growing up all the way to when I was twelve.

"I'm going to need a shotgun to keep all the guys away from you," he said shocked. "You've changed so much and you look like you could tackle down a bear," he said.

_Just about have, I've beaten up all those loveable bloodsuckers, _I thought of saying but instead I went with. "I have tackled bears," I joked.

He laughed. "We'll sure need help catching those huge fish," he said, hinting.

"I may find some spare time to help you with that," I said.

"Why you here?" he asked.

"Mom got in a car accident and died, I decided to come here," I told him, he looked at me shocked. "She'snot a sensible driver," I informed him and he nodded.

"Still the same as ever," he said. "If you're gonna stay you are going to school," he told me.

"Nah, duh," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away. "No touching my hair," I said.

"That hurt," he said, frowning and rubbing his hand. I laughed.

"Teaches you for messing with my hair. Well if I really got to go to school I should just go today," I said and shrugged.

"Oh okay," he said. "I'll help you with your stuff, than your getting into some clean clothes," he said.

"Okay," I said and grabbed my duffel bag, that held my weapons he picked up a suitcase and it was full of weapons, he grunted.

"What do you have in here Bells," he said.

"Bombs, guns and all that," I pretended to joke, but I was really serious.

He laughed. "You shop too much."

"I know," I confirmed.

I grabbed the other two suitcases, full of clothes and we walked upstairs and placed my stuff up there.

"I'll unpack it this afternoon," I told him placing everything on the Queen size bed that is in my new/old room. I had the room since I was born.

"Okay," he said and walked out.

I grabbed my denim blue mini skirt that had furry material about an inch or two from the bottom of hem and it hugged my supermodel legs and it was just perfect, I got my Aztec-print racerback tank top out, and my black stilettos, they had a black bow on them and prints of flowers on them, they are soo gorgeous. I got out my necklace that had a heart pendant on it with a two pink roses on the right that are wrapped around a pink bow, it was the most beautiful this I owned the edging of the heart was diamond and then gold edging and the pendant was on a silver necklace and on the back of it had beautifully engraved 'My Daughter, My Joy' it was from mom, she had brought it for me for my sweet sixteen.

I carried my clothes and necklace into the bathroom that me and Charlie would have to share. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me and put my stuff down and stripped down and then turned the shower on and jumped in, feeling the warmth on my back helped me relax. I washed my hair with my coconut shampoo and conditioner. When I was finished I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my body and then dried myself and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom, my shoes clicking on the wood, and walked back to my room. I grabbed my black Travex jacket and put it on over my outfit but left it open and I grabbed my black handbag and shoved a pen and book in there, placed my Ipod, wallet and Iphone in one of the other zippers and walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked down the stairs and seen dad in the lounge room, he turned and looked at me wide eyed.

"You're not wearing that," he said.

"I'm old enough to decide what I want to wear, I'm not four anymore," I told him, a little harshly.

"Fine freeze your ass off," he said and I smiled at him.

"I will," I said and then raced back upstairs and got a change of clothes for PE, a gun and knife. I raced back downstairs again. "I'm ready to go," I told him.

"Okay, come on kiddo," he said and got up, getting his keys.

"Remind me to buy a motorbike while I'm here," I told him.

"You know how I feel about motorbikes, they're dangerous," he scolded.

"Mom et me have a motorbike," I told him. "And I'm getting one, because I want one," I told him.

Charlie grumbled incoherent words.

"I could always buy a sports car, maybe both," I told him.

"No!" he almost yelled. I burst out laughing.

"You can't stop me Chief Swan," I said, and grabbed his keys and skipped out to his car. I unlocked it and jumped in the front seat. I shut the door.

Charlie opened the door and held his hand out for the keys.

"Can't I drive?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled and walked to the passenger side. I smiled and shut the door. I took off my stilettos and put the key in the ignition and started the car as dad got in.

"I'm getting scared already," he said, putting his seatbelt on. "Put your seatbelt on."

I put my belt on and then put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway, as soon as we were on the road I put the car in drive and decided to see hw fast this police car could actually go. I got to one 110 km/p h and skidded around the corner and Charlie went flew right up against his door.

"Wooo!" I screamed out.

"Bella slow down," he said.

"No this is fun," I told him.

"I'm never letting you drive the car again, maybe I might never let you drive again," he said holding onto the dashboard.

I kept skidding around corners until I got on the high way and when I did I went even faster. I seen a car try over taking me soo I decided to have a little race with him and went even faster, Charlie was scolding me the whole time.

"Right here is the turn off," Charlie said and I skidded around the corner and everyone around on the street turned in my direction and stared dumbfounded at the car, that was tinted. They probably thought Charlie was drunk. I turned the sharp corner into the school and did a burn out-accidentally-on the road. Charlie tried directing me to a parking spot and when we got there, there were loads of cars and I was going about fifty. I skidded to a stop and dad lurched forward and nearly hit the front window. I cracked up laughing. Everyone had turned to look and I grabbed my bag and put on my stilettos again and then opened the door. When I got out everyone in the car park was openly gaping at me. Charlie got out of the car and stumbled to the drivers side. I scuffed his hair and he pushed my hand away.

"Don't go too fast now dad," I said, in a warning tone. Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up after school and no more driving for you, you'll give me a bad reputation," he said.

"Good," I said smiling at the thought of dad going all rebel on me and dying his hair blue, green, pink and purple. Getting multiple facial piercing and tattoos. I smiled at the thought.

"Bye Bells," he said. I waved and he drove off. I smiled at the skid mark on the road. I then headed towards the office, except some guy stepped in front of me.

"Hey," he said, trying to flirt. I felt like laughing.

I turned my man eater smile and he looked at me shocked and a lust filled expression. "Hey," I said. I then lifted my hand and stopped smiling and slapped him on the side of his face. "Bye," I said and walked off toward the office.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written! =D**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

The Living Hell

Chapter 2:

I walked into the Office to see a lady with red curly hair, plump and has glasses. I walked up to the desk and she looked up at me, looking up from her paperwork. She looked at me shocked and then regained herself and smiled at mer.

"Is there anything I can do for you miss?" she asked, politely.

"Yes, I'd like to enrol here," I told her and she nodded.

"Of coarse," she said smiling and then got out some paperwork and handed it to me. "You'll just have to fill out these forms," she said and handed me a pen.

I started writing out the details and where it said sign I'd sign it with my name. I handed her back the paperwork and she wrote out a timetable and printed it off of the computer and then handed it to me, and gave me a map of the school, highlighting the best routes and the gave me a slip for all my teachers to sign. I put the map in my handbag and everything else, except my timetable.

"Thanks," I said.

"Have a good day," she said and I walked away. I walked out the door and checked the time. Five minuted to the bell, was what my phone said it was. I put my phone back and headed towards the front of the school.

When I got inside, every eye turned to me and they looked at me. Some girls started talking about me and I glared at everyone and they went back to talking-but about me.

"Look what she's wearing, she looks like a slut," I heard one girls say and I turned to look at her and I stood in front of her.

"You don't know who I am and you don't know what I can do to you if you stir any shit, so I'd keep it shut if I were you," I threatened her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, I smiled at her and continued walking.

"She's soo hot," I heard a guy say to another.

"She's mine," the other guy replied.

"Those Cullen's are gonna have a run for there money," I heard one guy say.

"Especially Rosalie," another guy said.

I headed for room '4' because that's where I have Bio. I walked to the door and opened it, just as the bell went. The teacher was there, setting everything up. I walked in and he turned to me, his eyes widened and he drank in the site of me.

"Do you treat all your students like this?" I asked. He quickly recovered and I had to bite back a laugh.

"Who are you?" he asked, out of curiosity.

"Bella Swan," I told him.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" he asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'.

I walked up to him and handed him my schedule and the slip he had to sign. He smiled at me. I heard the door open.

"Damn," I heard a guy say. I turned to see a guy checking me out and holding his friends jacket. I laughed.

"Here you go Miss Swan," he said and handed me the slip and my timetable back. More kids sat down. It seemed like they all had assigned seats. I heard the door open and I turned to it. A guy with gold/brown/reddish hair walked in, he was pale-too pale for my liking and he had black eyes-pitch black. I noticed him as a vampire and he noticed me. He didn't look at me in a certain way everyone else did and he didn't say anything. But deep, deep down, I wanted him to. He went and sat down and everyone was seated-except for me-and the only seat left was the one next to him. I glared at him, a glare full of hatred. He looked at me astonished, and so did everyone else and I walked over to where he sat and sat down beside him.

"No biting," I murmured to low for human ears to hear but only vampires. He turned and looked at me shocked. He grabbed his book and ripped a page out. He wrote something down and then pushed it over to me with his pen.

_You know? _was all that was written on there.

I picked up the pen and started writing.

_Maybe, maybe not. _I wrote and then pushed it back to him and the pen. He read it and turned to me and looked at me questioningly.

He grabbed the pen and wrote something down.

I read, _That's not a straight answer._ I read it and chuckled a little.

I got the pen and wrote. _I'm trying to concentrate on the teacher, you're lucky that we're at school and in a class, /''cause if I seen you anywhere else you'd be dead by now. _I pushed him back the paper and his pen.

He wrote something down and then handed it to me. _Okay then, but, I still want answers._ I shook my head and handed it back to him. He sighed and I got out my notebook. I started writing down the stuff that the teacher was writing out on the whiteboard and although I had learnt all this stuff two years ago, I still wrote it down.

The bell rang and I jumped up. I wanted to prove to this guy that I could really hurt him so I made sure I stabbed him with my pen before I left. He sat there, looking at me in shock and I walked away. I got to the door and waved at him, smiling and then turned back around and walked away. I headed off to English, and I was in room '9' I found room '9' straight across from the cafeteria. I walked in and gave the teacher the slip.

Everyone was already seated and they were talking. "Bella Swan, tell us about yourself please," he said, smiling evilly at me. I grabbed my slip after he finished signing it.

"I'd rather not," I said and went to walk away. People laughed.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and then you can tell us about yourself," he said more sternly.

"And I said I'd rather not," I said.

"Do you want a detention?" he asked me.

I turned and faced him, and glared, he looked at me shocked. "Do you want to mess with me?" I asked him.

"Isabella Swan!" he said using my full name. "Do not threaten your teachers!" he scolded.

"Don't threaten me," I told him back.

"You're being rude," he said.

"And you're being an ass," I told him.

He went red, with anger now. "Isabella Swan to the principle's office now," he nearly shouted at me.

I walked out the door and went straight past the cafeteria and then walked outside, past the principle's office and to the swings outside. I sat on one and just waited. I started swinging myself back and forth.

I don't know how long I sat there for but then the bell rang and I stood up and walked back inside as everyone began to rush out of their classes. I walked into the cafeteria and walked to the counter and got a water and paid for it, then went to sit down in the far corner. I said down in one of the five chairs. I started drinking some of the water.

I heard a throat being cleared. I turned around to see another four vampires along with the one in my bio class I dropped my bag and shut the lid to my water. The biggest one was burly, lean and masculine, he reminded me of a bear. I jumped up, sliding my shoes off and then glared at him.

"What the hell do you want bloodsucker?" I asked to low for human ears. They all looked at me shocked. I heard the big one growl and I got into an offensive position and he smiled down at me.

"You don't know who you're messing with girly," he said. That just made me furious I lunged at him and threw a punch at his head and then kicked his legs out from underneath him. I jumped on him grabbing my knife out of my bag and held it to his throat. He looked at me shocked. I heard another growl and three people laughing. I glared at him.

He tried pushing me off of him, but I clung onto him like a kitten and he got furious. I pressed the knife harder into his neck. I felt hands grab me by the waist and lift me off him and I kept trying to get out, the vampire that I held my knife to went to lunge at me but another person grabbed his arms. I felt someone take my knife off of me and put it in my bag. I wriggled and wriggled until I got free and came face to face with the vampire in my bio class, he was smirking at me and trying not to laugh.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" he asked and led me outside. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us. I heard laughter, whistles and cheering. He led me outside with the other vampire that I attacked trying to go after me and some other vampire holding him back. When I was outside I yanked myself out of his grip.

"I'm Alice," gushed one of the vampires and flung herself at me. She was short and pixie-like. Her hair a dark brown and in a little halo around her head, she was small and lithe, graceful too. She seemed harmless but really, oh was she dangerous. I pushed her away from me as she tried to hug me. She landed far away from me and on her ass. She frowned and looked like she would be crying if she could.

"I'm death," I told her and glared. I heard the vampire in my bio class chuckle. I whipped my head around to him.

"I still want my answers," he said smiling at me.

The smile made my heart melt and I wanted to kill him even more for making me feel this way.

"You know her?" the one I attacked asked.

"No, but she had to sit next to me in bio and she stabbed me with a pen," he told them.

Everyone of the vampires laughed. I looked over to see who was holding the one I attacked back. The guy had blonde hair and it was curly he had bite marks all over him, from what I could see-vampire bites.

"Eew! You vamps are feeding off each other now?" I asked them, horrified. They looked at me strangely. "He's got bite marks all over him," I said pointing at the one that was getting fed off.

"No, we don't!" snapped a blonde bitch.

"Once there were 3 people in an airplane, one took a bite out of

an apple. She thought it was too sweet so she threw it out of

the plane. The second person took a bite out of a lemon and she

thought it was too sour so, she threw it out of the plane. Then

the last person took a bite out of a grenade and he thought it

was too crunchy so, he threw it out of the plane. Then they

landed and decided to go for a walk. They first passed a little

girl who was crying and they asked, "little girl, little girl,

why are you crying?" and the little girl said, "an apple came

down and killed my new kitty". Next they passed a little boy

who

was also crying. And they again asked, "little boy, little boy,

why are you crying?" and the little boy said, "a lemon came

down

and killed my new puppy." Then they passed a blonde sitting on

the side walk laughing her butt off. They asked, "why are you

laughing so hard?" and the blonde said, "I farted and the

building behind me blew up!" " when I finished, all of them except the blonde bitch was laughing.

They all stopped laughing as they glared at her. The vamp in my bio class looked at me and shook his head. "I'm Edward, the one that hugged you is Alice, the blonde is Rosalie, the one you attacked is Emmett and the one you said we fed off is Jasper," he said.

"Well I'm Bella and you're gonna be dead," I told him.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me. I think he was flirting a little.

I walked forward and smiled my man eater smile and ran my finger down his chest. I leaned up to his ear. "We'll just have to see about that won't we?" I whispered in his ear. I stepped back and they were all laughing.

He shook his head. "You're are crazy. I want my answers now?" he said.

"What answers the one where you were asking if I wanted to have sex with you?" I asked him, pretending to be serious, but joking around.

"Oooh! Eddie's trying to get some!" Emmett shouted and burst out laughing.

"No the one where I asked You know?" he said.

"Yes I do know about vampires," I told them.

"How?" he asked.

"Because my Gran got killed by a vampire and so did my Aunt-right before my eyes, and my Grandpa and baby cousin got changed into a vampire-and I killed them," I told them, they all looked at me shocked.

"What's that got to do with us?" Rosalie asked.

"Because, I don't want other people having to go through what I had to," I said.

I looked over to see that Jasper let go of Emmett.

"Do you know any werewolves around here?" I asked them.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"Why haven't they killed you guys?" I asked them.

"Because we made a treaty with them. We won't hunt humans or kill them," Alice said.

"You need blood thought," I said.

"Yeah. We drink animal blood," Emmett said matter of factly.

"Well at least it's a bit better than drinking from each other," I told them.

"We all ready told you, we don't drink each others blood," Edward said.

"Okay, I'll make you guys a deal, hurt a human or anyone, then I'll hunt you down. For now I'll go after the others, but you can't touch a human….ever," I said to them.

"We don't," Alice said matter of factly.

"Okay well now, I'm gonna go catch a bus to town," I said. "I need a car or a motorbike, sports car would do, but I don't think Charlie would ever let me drive his car to school ever again," I said to them.

"I wish I could come," Alice said. "I could always call Carlisle, but would he let me?" she seemed to be debating. She shrugged. "Oh who cares?"

"Not us," Edward said.

"Aren't you afraid, I'll hurt you?" I asked them.

"We can take care of ourselves," Emmett snarled.

I turned to him. "You sure? I remember taking care of things in there before."

He hung his head in defeat. I walked towards Jasper and looked at his bite marks. "Did they hurt?" I asked him.

"At the time, it more like stung then hurt," he said. I looked at them and then lifted my hand and showed him mine on my wrist. "Did that hurt?" he asked.

"Yes! Like hell," I said. "But I put up a good fight, I even put up a good fight when I'm dizzy because of blood loss," I told him.

He laughed. "How did you kill them?" he asked.

"All sorts of things. Knives, swords, guns, fire, wooden stakes," I said. "The wood didn't help too much, just made them laugh," I told him.

"I didn't think so," he replied, smiling.

"So what happened to you, they're-like-all over your body," I said.

"I got brought up to fight, when I was a Newborn and a lot of stuff happened," he said.

My heart immediately went out to him.

"I'm sorry, you must of went through a lot, and I never say sorry to a vampire," I told him.

"Thought so, but then Alice found me and we found Carlisle and the others together," he said.

I nodded. "You must have been relieved to get out of that."

"A little, sometimes miss it," he said.

"Well I'm not gonna say I understand, but I will anyway. I understand how you feel," I said to him and he laughed.

"Well looks like you two are hitting it off," Emmett said. "Alice you may have some competition," he joked.

Alice snarled at him.

"No she won't," I said.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because I'm an Edward fan," I joked. They laughed.

"Got a new stalker, Eddie," Emmett boomed.

"Slut," I heard some girls mutter.

I turned around to see a girl with dirty blonde hair, who was taller than me, and looking at me with a brunette with curly hair that was shorter than me, she was in my bio and English class.

I walked up to them. I grabbed the one who called me a slut, who was the dirty blonde chick. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her to me. I glared at her and pulled my fist back and punched her in the face. I heard the crunch of her nose as my fist connected and blood squirted out of her nose. The other girls squealed and jumped away from the blood. The girl I punched screamed.

"Lauren your nose is bleeding!" the girl who jumped back, shrieked.

"I know, shut it Jessica," she muttered.

I looked at her in the eye. "So Lauren is that your name?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Well I suppose you go now, before you have more than a broken nose," I told her.

"Psycho," she said and went to turn and walk away. I grabbed her again and pulled her back.

"What'd you just say?" I asked her. She looked at me frightened.

"Nothing," she said.

"Tell me," I told her.

"I called you Psycho," she said. I brought my fist back and punched her with all I had in me and more blood spurted out and another crunch sound was made. She shrieked and I pushed her away from me. There was a puddle of blood on the concrete now.

"Don't mess with me," I told her and turned away.

The vampires were looking at me shocked.

The girl jumped up and ran away, along with the other girl.

"Whoa," Rosalie muttered. "I'm liking you," she said and smiled at me. "Good job," she said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. Now I really feel the need to shop"

"Can I please come?" Alice asked.

"Fine," I muttered. She squealed and threw herself at me and hugged me.

"We're all going, so we can make sure you don't kill her," Edward said, and took out his keys. I ran forward and took them out of his car.

"If you guys are coming, I'm driving," I said.

Edward turned towards me and smiled. "You most likely drive slow," he said, reaching over to try getting the keys but I pulled them further behind my back. I quickly ran backwards a few steps and I put this keys near the edge of my shirt.

"I don't," I told him.

"You can drive, then," he said, eyeing me.

"Edward, you can let her drive your car, but not me!" Emmett and Rosalie shouted. I laughed.

"Edward's just fond of me," I said, smiling at him.

"Got that right," I heard Jasper mutter under his breath and I turned towards him. Everyone else did as well.

"Edward is crushing, Edward is crushing," Alice sang, dancing around Edward. He chuckled.

"Oh! I'm soo honoured Eddie!" I said, smiling at him. I liked the sound of Edward crushing on me. I grabbed his hand. "You gotta take me to the car," I said.

"I bagsed the front!" Edward said and lead me away to his car, with everyone following. As soon as my hand touched his an electric current went through me and I decided to ignore it. His cold hand was smooth.

Edward lead me to a silver Volvo. I clicked the unlock button twice-to unlock all the doors-and I jumped in the driver side. I put the keys in the ignition when they were all inside and I started the car.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Should I continue?**

**Tell me what you thought about it? **

**Should I rewrite it?**

**I'm gonna go get my pie out of the microwave and eat it!**

**What did you think of the blonde joke?**


End file.
